What Now, Vince?
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Ficlet] A short Vignette based around Smackdown 712. This was inspired by a sign I saw while I was there. The title is pretty selfexclaimatory. Sequel to 'And Then There Was One.'


Title:

**Title:** What Now, Vince?  
**Author:** Tempest  
**email:** [][1]digitaltempest0837@yahoo.com  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the **WWFE**. They are owned by Vinnie Mac and themselves. No copyright infringment intended. Besides what satisfaction will you get from suing me? I'm just a broke college student who makes **zilch** off this.  
**Distribution:** If you take it, you must tell me.  
**Author Notes:** I went to the Heat/Smackdown tapings Tuesday. There was a guy sitting behind me with this sign that said **'What Now, Vince?'** He was an ECW fan. His sign and seeing Smackdown live inspired me.  
* * * * * * * * * *

While Vince was chasing down Team WWF's so-called leader, the rest of the team was batttling half of Team EcWcW. They were giving it all they had. It looked like Team WWF was going to come out on top this time. Then from behind the curtains came the other half of Team EcWcW. There was nothing they could do now. They were outnumbered and they were tired. Things suddenly didn't look so good as they were tossed into the ring. Team EcWcW continued their brutal beating. Kurt went down with a 3-D. Chris Jericho recieved a super kick courtesy of Lance Storm. Kane was taken surprise by a gore from Rhyno. Only the Undertaker was still standing - barely. Chuck Palumbo and Sean O'Haire held him. DDP started to taunt Undertaker, slapping his head, yelling in face. Suddenly the Undertaker's eyes lit up. He grabbed DDP by the neck only to attacked by the other wrestlers. *So, this is the only _**fair**_ fight I'll get with DDP?* the Undertaker questioned silently as DDP hit the diamond cutter.

After it was all over the four men walked solemnly to Vince's dressing room. They didn't say anything as the looked at one another. What was there to be said? Stone Cold walked sadly into the room followed by a beaming Vince a few minutes later. Vince's smile left him when he looked at the four men glaring at him. He didn't have to ask what happened. He could tell from the way Kurt was holding his head, the way Kane had his arm wrapped protectively around his stomach and side, the pained expression on Chris's face, and the even steady glare that the Undertaker kept on his face that things didn't go like planned. He had to ask anyway. He didn't know why. He just had to. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he formed his words carefully. He was almost afraid to say them.

"What happened?" Vince asked slowly enuciating every word.

"You want to know happened? He wants to know what happened." the Undertaker said with an evil grin.

No one said anything.

"I'll tell you what happened Vince. While you were out looking for that pussy you call a team leader. The ECW and the WCW beat the living shit out of us. " he continued.

"I'm not a -" Stone Cold started.

"Don't talk back to me boy. I'll rip your face off." the Undertaker warned.

Stone Cold shut his mouth and sat down in a chair in the corner.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, but a deal is a deal." Vince said.

"I know you didn't mean for that to happen, Vince. And you're right a deal is a deal. I got DDP and Shane in the ring just as you promised."

Vince let out a relieved sigh.

"But Vince, if you don't get this under control I can not promise you the safety of your kids. That includes your precious little daughter. If I don't get some satisfaction, someone is going to find out why they call me the Undertaker."

The Undertaker had hit a soft spot with Vince, and he knew it. True, Vince's daughter had betrayed him, but there was still that hope there that she would come to her senses. She was afterall Daddy's Little Girl. She always came back, and he always welcomed her with loving arms. She was just like her father. But for once she had taken things too far. He would make her beg this time. He would make them all beg including that bastard Paul and his miserable son, Shane. First things first, though. He had to get the old Stone Cold back. The monster who had no problems hitting you in the back with a chair. He looked at the five guys in the room with him.

"What now, Vince?" Kurt asked.

"We _**WIN**_." Vince hissed.

   [1]: mailto:digitaltaltempest0837@yahoo.com



End file.
